


Back to Life (The end of the tour)

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glamnation tour is over and the troupe is about to head back to LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Life (The end of the tour)

“Tommy, come on, get up” laughed Adam as he watched Tommy with his eyes tightly closed pretending to be asleep. “seriously, the limo will be here in 20 minutes and you haven’t even finished packing yet!”

“ I can’t get up without a kiss” pouted Tommy, eyes still tightly closed.

“Well that’s just being greedy” Adam said, trying to sound stern “I believe that you have had more than your fair share of kisses already this morning” Adam ducked as a pillow flew his way.

Tommy wriggled up so that he was half sitting leaning on the masses pillows – Adam liked a lot of pillows – he pushed the sheet down so that it was barely covering his cock, tilted his head and gave Adam his best come hither look. Adam sighed, they were going to be late for their flight, he just knew it.

“Tommy, seriously, I will ... gah, stop looking at me like that”

“You will what?” asked Tommy with a smirk.

Adam was torn between being cross with Tommy and leaping on him... but Tommy had a knack of keeping Adam from being cross - he was the only person in the world that could get away with it!

“What can I say that will get you out of bed right now?!”

“You could say ‘come over here and I’ll suck you real good” smiled Tommy. “That would do it!”

Adam was frantically stuffing as much as he could find into Tommy’s suitcase.

"Very funny, but I don’t have time to suck you AND pack for you! Now would you please hurry, you have to get showered and made up and ..gahh .. we are going to be so late.”

“Ok, ok .. I’m getting up” Tommy swatted Adam on the backside with a towel as he scrambled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After cleaning his teeth, Tommy jumped in the shower. He had last minute timing down to a fine art. He would have time to blow dry his hair and he could get made up in the cab.

“Are you happy or sad that the tour is over?” he shouted to Adam as he was rubbing the shampoo into his head with his eyes closed.

“Oh, a bit of both I guess” he heard from much closer than he was expecting. Then he felt two strong arms around him, the warm skin of Adam’s chest touching his back and Adam’s mouth caressing him along his shoulder.

Tommy groaned. He let the jets rinse the shampoo from his head and reached behind his back with one hand fondling Adam’s balls and now fully erect cock. Adam reached around Tommy’s tiny frame and reciprocated. Then he turned Tommy around and kissed him deeply.

They adored kissing each other, tongues sensuously exploring each other’s mouths, nibbling and biting each other’s lips. Adam’s one hand cupped the back of Tommy’s head gently. He loved holding Tommy like this, loved tangling his fingers in his hair – wet or dry. With the other hand he caressed Tommy’s throat. It was an intimate gesture that turned them both on.

Tommy had the long delicate fingers of one hand wrapped round Adam’s cock like it was a joystick and the other holding onto Adam’s shoulder for support. He was solid gone, he always was when Adam kissed him like this, and his knees were in danger of buckling.

Adam drew back from the kiss, Tommy’s head following ever reluctant to break off a kiss with his lover. Adam cupped Tommy’s face in both hands. “ask and you shall receive, lover” he said with a seductive smile. Another brief kiss and then Adam slid his hand down to grip Tommy’s cock and then dropped to his knees. As he licked the engorged head he looked up at Tommy. Tommy was holding onto the showerhead with both hands and had his head flung back in ecstacy. He looked stunning. Adam continued to work Tommy’s cock with his tongue then opened his mouth and sucked his way down the length. Tommy groaned and began grinding his hips, fucking Adam’s mouth.

As Tommy reached down with one hand to hold Adam’s head, to feel him moving in synch with his own thrusts – Adam cupped Tommy’s buttocks with both hands and pulled his hips towards him. Tommy was doing most of the moving now and Adam was sending him into fits with his tongue and sucking action. As he sensed that Tommy was getting close he slightly parted Tommy’s cheeks and gently rubbed at his hole. He felt the tightening of Tommy’s buttocks and the jerking of his hips and gently pushed a finger into the hole. “Oh, god .. oh” Tommy’s voice hitched as he cried out .. then his back arched as he came full into Adam’s mouth.

Adam drank every spurt greedily. He held Tommy’s twitching cock in his hand as he took his mouth from around it and, as he rose to his feet, he massaged it gently until it stopped pumping. He felt Tommy’s body began to go limp, he adored how Tommy just totally caved after he had made him come. Adam held him in his strong arms as he fought to catch his breath. “Fuck, I love you Adam Lambert” Tommy gasped eventually. “I love you too Tommy Joe Ratliff” Adam responded as he stroked Tommy’s hair.

As Tommy slowly returned to reality he looked up at Adam with a look of concern. “Holy shit” he said “what about the fucking cab?”

Adam smiled. God how he loved this boy – Tommy had been so turned on that he had totally forgotten that they were in a hurry.

“Weeell, I haven’t been totally honest with you” said Adam with a grin. Tommy continued to stare at Adam questioningly. “You thought that we were flying back to LA today with the others ...” Tommy nodded “in fact, the others all think that we are flying back with them today too” Adam continued. “They will find out when they get the airport and we are nowhere to be seen.”

“It’s the best way to hide what we are going to do .. let everyone believe the same story. No doubt the paps will all be at LA airport waiting for the flight and hoping to get a picture of us together”

“Well, wasn’t that the idea?” Tommy asked “Let them see us together for the first time? I thought that we were over all the hiding now?”

“We are, Tommy .. we really are!” Adam had a triumphant look about him now. “We leave in two hours time. First of all we fly to New York.” Tommy’s eyes lit up, he loved New York.

“In New York we will be doing a photoshoot and interview for Rolling Stone magazine. Tommy, the first picture that anyone will see of us as a couple – will be on the front of Rolling Stone magazine!”

Tommy flung his arms around Adam’s neck and kissed him. He kept looking into Adam’s eyes between kisses and shaking his head and grinning .. Adam was grinning too.

“So, do we have to keep a low profile until the issue comes out?” Tommy asked.

He was stoked to be able to finally just ‘be with Adam’ that, even though he was delighted at the Rolling Stone idea (well, honestly how much more of a commitment could Adam make to him?! ), he was a little disappointed if it meant that they had to keep their relationship under wraps for a month or two longer.

“Well, no – we will just be able to be ourselves “ Adam said somewhat cryptically.

“..but, how?” came back the obvious question.

“because we will be in Europe!” Adam added triumphantly. Tommy couldn’t formulate a question this time, Adam laughed as Tommy’s mouth moved but no sound came out!

“We will base ourselves in London – I already have an apartment arranged there for two months. Tommy, we can write music together” Adam said lovingly “and I am so definitely taking you to Paris, we will be able to walk along the Seine together as a couple and no-one will give us a second look”

Still speechless, Tommy eventually formed a word “but ..” Adam brought an index finger up to Tommy’s lips.

“Lane has arranged everything, Your Mom is happy about it, Dave already knew that we were moving in together so he’s definitely not expecting you back at the Swamp and all of your friends will be told later today that your coming home party has been postponed and that you will let them know when you will be getting back”

“You really have taken care of everything” Tommy said with a grin.

“Now, seeing as we have a couple of hours to kill – there’s a little something that I am going to take care of .... bed ... ” Tommy clapped his hands briskly and pointed into the bedroom “NOW!”


End file.
